Holding On Letting Go
by twistarwanabe
Summary: Jason West and Tony Vegas mom's has known each other since middle school, but after an incident that happened their senior year that lead to Tony's mom moving away they lost touch. Now by a chance meeting they meet again and want their families to have a dinner together. First ever fanfic guys I'm so excited :) Rated T for now but may change to M in later chapters


Chap 1 Strangers and Concussions

**Summary:**

Jason West and Tony Vegas mom's has known each other since middle school, but after an incident that happened their senior year that lead to Tony's mom moving away they lost touch. Now by a chance meeting they meet again and want their families to have a dinner together. First ever fanfic guys I'm so excited J .Jony fanfic

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Victorious, Max Schneider or Zayne Milik **

**~Jason POV~**

Jason sighs as he twirl his blue handled scissors in his pale hands, staring blankly at the _My Chemical Romance _poster on his ebony walls. "I'm so fucking bored" he exclaims stabbing the scissors in his matching comforter and sheets. There is literally nothing he could do about it. His mom took the car to go grab some groceries and his motorcycle is in the shop getting an oil change.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sat up to reach over to my night stand to grab my Pear phone and see if he gotten any new calls or text since the last time he checked ten minutes ago. "Fuck it" he said as his slender fingers tapped in a number and held it up to his ear. There was some rustling on the other line until a feminine voice is on the other line

" This better be good West, because I was in the middle of making out with a cousin, of a friend, of an associate that is in charge of the refreshments table for No Doubt!"

Jason raised a studded brow and chuckles into the phone " Wow Becca you always aim high don't you" He laughs even harder when he hears a huff from the other end of the phone, but quickly grew serious " No but get rid of that loser and come over hear so we can have drunken Adventure Time "

" No way dude why don't you just go to Greg Mason's house party? Andrea text me earlier and said that it was crazy"

Jason sighed and stood up from the bed walking down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed him a beer from the fridge figuring with the way this conversation was going he was going to have to watch Adventure Time on his own. He chugged half the beer before answering

" I would but Delilah is in the shop"

"For what?"

"Oil change"

Jason hears Becca smack her lips and can almost see her a tanned hair through her long, shiny, deep chocolate hair as she often does when she is thinking. Jason and Becca has been best friends since 2nd grade when a young Becca getting harassed by this pudgy kid named Larry Turner and Jason stabbed him in the arm with his scissors he stole from his mom's office. They dated for a short period of time until Jason came out to everyone that he is gay and they decided to remain friends.

"JASON! DAMN IT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'M GOING TO HANG UP!" was shouted into his ear effectively ridden him of his trance he chucked his now empty beer in the trash and lean against the counter, arms crossed and phone cradled between his neck and shoulder.

" Chill the fuck out Becky and what did you say?"

He heard a scoff which caused him to smirk. " I was saying take the car or call Carlos and ask if he can drive you there"

It was Jason's turn to scoff " Firstly you know that Car's car was totaled after his sister tried to convert it into a hover car ,and test drive it by pushing it over a cliff. Even if that didn't happen I refuse to have to listen to Ronnie and is relationship problems…again"

He cringed thinking back on the time he was stuck listening to Carlos ranting on and on about how Ronnie's sock choice told him that she thought he was ugly. He said he read it in one of his sister's magazines.

" Secondly Mom's got the car to get gro-" Just as he was finishing his sentence the front door opened and close announcing his mothers arrival. His mother walks in with grocery bags in each hand smiling widely at Jason. She nodded her head to the general area of the door " Sweetie could you grab the rest of the bags from the car and when you come back I have good news". Jason nods and head out to the car where his mom left the trunk open for him.

"Yo dude I call you later Mom's back and wants me to help with the groceries"

"Yeah whatever hopefully Sam is still in the RV" Becca replied irritably and with that she hung up. Jason laughed and proceeded to take out his headphones and Pear pod and sing along to _Family Portrait. _As he was getting the groceries he hadn't noticed the car pull up behind him and two figure step up behind him.

" You have a beautiful voice" came a smooth baritone from behind him. Jason jumped and hit the back of his head on the hood of the trunk. He ripped out his headphones and rubbed the back out his head "Motherfucking shit that hurts!"

" Oh my gosh are you ok I'm so sorry I was looking for Eliza West house because I'm suppose to be having dinner with her, her son , my parents, and brother. But on my way towards the house I heard you singing and it sounded so beautiful that I had to come over and say hello. But now I made the worst first impression and now I'm the creep stranger that gave you a concussion! Stupid Tony, stupid, stupid " The stranger "Tony" had started to slap his head .

Jason didn't care though because before him was the cutest guy he ever saw with his mocha skin " Like Becca's but he seem to be a Latin descent" Jason thought and his auburn locks that was styled into to perfection. His chocolate , almond shaped eyes , and his adorable cheekbones which were now painted red with embarrassment . Without thinking Jason reached out to grab onto Tony's hand he ignored the shock of electricity that ran through him with that action.

He let out a soft chuckle and lowered the boys hand down slowly " Hey, hey, hey now we can't both have concussions can we" He smiled at the Latino which garnered a beautiful one in return. They stayed like that, staring and smiling at each other until Jason looked down and with a forced cough bent down went back to the trunk to get the groceries.

A soft hand laid down his own and he whipped his head up so hard that he was sure he nearly missed bumping it on the hood again. Tony smiled down at him and grabbed the groceries out of his hands. " No let me, I did make you leave them here in the first place" he said with a wink. Jason had to look away to hide his blush " Ugh I'm like a fucking little girl with her first crush. I have literally just met this dude and I don't even know his name really! Pull you self together West let that charm seep out" Jason nodded to his decision and was about to say something .

When his mom beat him to the punch when she squealed and came tackling the boy next to him. " Hi you must be Tony" She held him out arms with and the stunned boy shook his head. Eliza smiled and let her arms dropped them take the groceries from his hands. She chucked her head in Jason's direction where he stood with a confused face " That is supposed to have brought in the groceries half and hour ago , instead of forcing our guest to" Eliza threw a pointed glare at her son before turning away and walking back into the house.

Both boys stood in a semi awkward silence until Tony smiled and turned to a Jason " Well this visit is going dandy so far I manage to injure the hostess son, make a fool out of myself and get attack by said hostess" He proceeded to clap out dust from his hands " I think that spells for a lovely evening don't you think Jason" Tony said with a chuckle. Jason smiled " Yeah it really does"

**AN: Whoop there it is ! The first chap of Holding On/Letting Go. **

**Jason is Zayne Milik ( **** . ****)**

**Tony is Max Schneider ( **** . ****)**

**I gotten some names and such from the gender bent Victorious RP on Tumblr. Please review and say if you liked it, hate it, want to revoke me Jori membership badge, whatever you please. All grammar faux pas is all me and if you have any tips than go right ahead.**


End file.
